Divine Retribution: Love Hina
by RyuuRanger
Summary: Naru, Motoko, and Kitsune have always gave Keitaro a hard time, but what happens when they get their own just desserts? DarkFic. Naru-bashing, Motoko-bashing, Kitsune-bashing.


I do not own Love Hina. It belongs to Ken Akamatsu.

A loud scream pierced the air of Hinata City.

The owner of the scream belonged to Narusegawa Naru, one of the tenants of Hinata Inn.

She was looking at the corpse of Urashima Keitaro, who was hanging from the ceiling. "Oh, god... Oh, my god..." She sobbed.

Taped on his body was a note. It read: _To whomever finds this: If you are reading this, then it means I'm dead. I ended my own life because my own tenants hate me and use me as nothing but a pawn and a punching bag to vent their anger upon. Although, I have left something behind for you all, not that you all deserve it. There is a box in the attic and it is silver in color. But be warned, not many of you will like what's inside. Urashima Keitaro._

Naru's hands trembled as she read the note to everyone gathered in the room. Kitsune, Motoko, Sara, Suu, and Shinobu were listening closely. "That's what he wrote before he...died." Naru's eyes were red from crying. "I can't believe that idiot killed himself!"

"But why would Urashima leave us something like this?" questioned Motoko.

"Who cares! Let's go see what it is!" Sara shouted.

"I'm not sure..." Shinobu warned, her voice was quavering in sorrow and fear. After hearing about her senpai's death, Shinobu had been crying her poor little heart out and she was devastated. "Whatever's in there could be dangerous." She secretly blamed the girls for driving her senpai to his death, but she did not say anything about it.

Until Kitsune decided to open her big mouth.

"It could be some money he left for us," Kitsune added with a small grin.

"How can you think about money about a time like this!" Shinobu scolded. "Senpai is gone and you're thinking about money?!"

"Hey, we can't keep mourning the guy forever," Kitsune stated. "He would've wanted us to move on, right?"

"Indeed," Motoko nodded. "Urashima would've wanted this."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SENPAI WOULD'VE WANTED!!" Shinobu finally had enough. They acted like Keitaro didn't matter to them, like he was some kind of subject no one wanted to deal with. "ALL THREE OF YOU TREATED HIM LIKE GARBAGE WHEN HE WAS ALIVE! KITSUNE KEPT CONNING MONEY OFF OF HIM AND MOTOKO KEPT TRYING TO KILL HIM WITH HER SWORD SKILLS!"

"That's enough, Shinobu." Naru sternly chided her. "You have no right to talk to them like that."

"YOU SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE WORST OF THEM ALL! YOU USED TO BEAT UP SENPAI ON A DAILY BASIS! NO WONDER HE KILLED HIMSELF! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A MONSTER! A MURDERER! I HATE YOU, NARU! **I HOPE YOU DIE!!!**" With that, Shinobu ran out of the room, crying.

Suu stood up as well. "You can have your stupid treasure! I want my Keitaro-niichan back!" She ran out of the room as well.

"You three are fucking idiots." Sara glared at them before leaving the room also.

"Good grief." Kitsune sighed. "I can't believe Shinobu's taking this so hard."

"Well, she did have a crush on him." Motoko commented.

Naru stood up. "All right, let's go upstairs and find that box Keitaro talked about."

The other two nodded and followed her upstairs to the attic, money and curiosity on their minds.

That would be the last time anyone would see the trio alive.

Naru, Kitsune, and Motoko went inside the musky attic and began searching around. "Where's that damn box?" Kitsune griped.

Motoko snorted and shone her flashlight over at a box. "Is this it?" The kendoka walked towards it as she touched the lid of the chest. Suddenly, tentacles wrapped around Motoko and yanked her inside the box, screaming.

Kitsune and Naru turned around. "Did you hear something, Naru?" the foxy girl asked.

"No..." Naru shivered at the scream as she tried to fix her messed up flashlight.

Meanwhile, Motoko was inside some kind of hellish dimension. "Where am I?!" She shouted out. She got her answer in form of a grinning Keitaro. "Hello, Aoyama." "URASHIMA?! YOU LIVE?!" Motoko's eyes were wide as saucer plates. "Oh, I'm not Keitaro... **I'M GARGAS!**" 'Keitaro' ripped off his skin, revealing a demonic creature.

"What is this?!" Motoko reached for Shisui, but it was nowhere to be found. "Looking for this?" Gargas held up Shisui and broke the blade with his bare hands. "NO!" Motoko shrieked in horror. "And now, the real torture begins!" Suddenly, turtles began falling on top of Motoko.

"NO!! GET THEM AWAY! AAAGH!" Motoko backpedaled and tried to run, but she fell into a tank and landed on her bottom. "LET ME OUT!" She screamed, banging on the glass. Gargas snapped his fingers and Motoko was now nude, covered in some slick oil.

"My flesh-eating terrapins would love to meet you, Aoyama." Gargas smiled toothily. "NO! LET ME OUT! PLEASE!" Motoko was now crying hysterically. She looked around and saw the hungry tortoises smack their jaws hungrily.

"Bye-Bye, Aoyama. Keitaro sends his regards." Gargas giggled as he vanished. "NOOO!" Motoko screamed as she was overwhelmed by the man-eating tortoises. They slammed their jaws onto her nubile body and began ripping off bloody chunks, causing the Kendoka to scream in pain.

Motoko kept screaming until her voice became a slient gurgle as the turtles devoured her, leaving nothing but pieces of her bones .

Naru and Kitsune were trying to leave the attic, but the attic door was locked for some reason. "Oh, god," Naru moaned. "We're stuck here."

"It's ok. We can call Haruka and have her-"

"Have her what, Kitsune? In case you noticed, she's at the pervert's funeral right now!" Naru snapped.

"Jesus Christ, Naru! Let me think!" Kitsune shot back at her, walking over to the box where Motoko had disappeared to.

"Is this the box Kei-kun was talking about?" She opened it up and looked inside. Unfortunately for her, the tentacles appeared again and yanked the screaming fox inside to her doom.

Naru turned around. "Kitsune?" She stood up and began to search for her flashlight. "Damn darkness!"

Kitsune landed on a pile of pillows. "Wha? Where am I?" She looked around and saw a grinning Keitaro. "Keitaro? How is- You're dead!" The fox sputtered. "PSYCHE!" Gargas ripped off his Keitaro guise and leered at the screaming Kitsune. "What you see is what you get."

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Kitsune clutched a pillow to her front.

"You're being punished from beyond the grave," Gargas snarled. "and it's all thanks to the man you call 'friend'."

"No... OH, PLEASE GOD, NO!" Kitsune screamed.

"Oh, God yes!" Gargas sneered as he poked Kitsune's belly and saw it inflate.

Kitsune screamed as her belly began to grow bigger and bigger. '_I'm gonna die!_' The fox thought wildly.

Suddenly, Kitsune felt the urge to take a dump as coins were pushed out from her rectum. "Oh my god!" Kitsune's eyes widened in shock and awe.

Shining gold coins were dropping from her ass like a gold rush. Kitsune drooled greedily as she tried to grab some. Unfortunately for her, there were others wanting to grab the coins and the golden 'fox' as well.

Various hands grabbed Kitsune for more of the golden coins. "NO! STOP, PLEASE! I- ARGH!" Kitsune's pleas went unheard as her body was literally being torn apart the greedy hands.

Blood and organs were scattered across the place as the people tried to look for more of the treasure that was inside Kitsune. But like the fable of the golden-egg laying goose, all that remained were nothing but a pile of flesh and bones that was formerly Kitsune.

Gargas laughed evilly. "And now, for the grand finale." His laughter echoed as he vanished.

Naru was getting increasingly worried. Kitsune and Motoko were gone, and she was the only one left. "Kitsune, where are you? Motoko?" She shouted, hoping that her friends would hear her, not realizing they were already dead.

Suddenly, she bumped into the same box that consumed her friends. "What's this?" Naru looked at the box and blinked. "Is this what the pervert said in his note?"

Suddenly, like the last time, tentacles shot out of the box and wrapped up Naru. "NO! OH GOD, HELP ME!" She screamed before they dragged her into the box.

Naru woke up to find a smiling Keitaro looking down at her. "Hello, tomboy." He grinned. "Kei-Keitaro!?" She widened her eyes in shock. "But, you're dead!" "Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated." 'Keitaro' took Naru into his arms.

"It's time for the grand finale." He grinned as he placed Naru on an altar. "What's going on?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Naru looked down at herself and saw that she was dressed in a fundoshi and covered in strange paint markings.

"You're gonna be sacrificed to the goddess of retribution, Nemesis!" 'Keitaro' ripped off his guise and Gargas stood there, smiliing evilly. "This is Keitaro's final punishment for you, Naru-_chan_." He said the last part with pure mailce.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO-" Naru was cut off by an evil glare from Gargas.

"Mean to do what? By making his life a living hell as you sent him to low-orbit? Or by smashing various things on him every time he looked at someone other than you? You are nothing but a goddamned hypocrite, Naru. In the name of Lady Nemesis, I will destroy you, totally and completely. You and your friends' souls will feel an eternity of wrath and suffering. No one will miss you, not even Keitaro or your family."

Naru began to cry as she began to realize that Gargas was right. In the back of her mind, she knew everything she did to him drove him to suicide. And it was all her fault.

"It's too late for remorse, Naru. It's time for your judgement!" Gargas drew out a bottle of oil and poured on Naru. "Any last words?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cause Keitaro so much pain! I didn't mean to kill him! PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME!"

Gargas stood there for a moment and looked at her. Then a smile crossed over his face.

"All right then, looks like I won't sacrifice you then." Gargas released the binds holding her. "Instead, you can have Prometheus's punishment instead!"

Naru's face changed from shock to total horror. "No...NO!" She tried to run, but she was teleported to a cilff, bound in chains. "LET ME GO!"

"IT'S TOO LATE! YOU'RE GOING TO BE PUNISHED, WHETEVER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Gargas's voice echoed throughout the skies.

Naru whimpered in terror as a large eagle flew towards her and sank its talons into her thighs, causing her to scream in pain. Then it reared back and drove its beak inside her abdomen, ripping out her liver. Naru shrieked in agony as the bird flew off with its meal.

Naru's eyes rolled back as her gory wound healed back magically. "Don't worry, Naru. You won't die from this. But soon, you'll be begging me to kill you and I won't deliever." Gargas laughed cruelly as Naru wailed in anguish.

Back in the Hinata Inn, the box in the attic vanished as Haruka entered the attic. "Hmph. Looks like those girls chickened out. I can't believe they'd do something like this." Haruka snorted angrily as she went back down.

Haruka then entered the room where Kanako, Keitaro and Hina were sitting. "I couldn't find any sign of them." She sighed. "Looks like they didn't take the bait."

"But that's impossible! They were supposed to come up to the attic and find the box!" Kanako protested. She had thought Keitaro's plan to change the girl's attitudes towards him would work well, including the part where they hung up the well-crafted dummy with a rope.

"You mean this one?" Keitaro held up a cardboard box with silver paint, filled with pictures of Kitsune seducing him out of his money, Motoko using her blade attacks on him, and Naru punching and smashing things on his head.

"But that's not the one I saw in the attic," Kanako insisted. "The box was in silver, covered in greek letters!"

Hina paled. "Oh my," the old woman gasped. "Could it be that we sent them to their doom?"

Haruka looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"There was a legend about a box belonging to the Greek goddess Nemesis," Hina told. "Whoever looked inside the box with wicked desires in their minds would receive their just punishments. And none of its victims ever returned _alive_." She said the last part omniously.

Keitaro and Kanako paled at that.

"But I'm sure since they didn't come up to the attic, they're probably fine." Hina dismissed it.

Keitaro wasn't sure. Something told him that somewhere, Naru and the others were probably getting theirs.

Little did he know, he was right.

The end?


End file.
